The present invention is directed to a tip for the leading end of a crop divider of a combine corn head and, more particularly, to a tip which covers the metal snoot of such crop divider.
Combine corn heads typically include a plurality of horizontally spaced crop dividers which extend forward on the head in the direction of advance of the head through the crop. The purpose of the crop dividers is to manipulate the corn stalks as the combine head passes through the crop so as to position them so that other components of the head can sever the stalks adjacent the ground, separate the ears of corn from the stalks, remove the cobs from the husks and the corn kernels from the cobs, and chop up the husks, cobs and the stalk debris, respectively.
The crop dividers are typically formed of a plastic polymer and taper forward toward the leading end of the crop dividers. A durable metal snoot, usually of a relatively heavy cast iron, is fastened to extend from the leading end of each of the crop dividers. This cast iron snoot is capable of withstanding the considerable abrasion and other forces to which the leading end of the crop divider is subjected as it is advanced into the crop. The cast iron snoot also provides a weight which tends to urge the crop divider downwardly by gravity toward the ground and position it in its best position to sever and separate the stalks at ground level.
These cast iron snoots suffer several disadvantages which are probably due to the fact that after some initial use the paint is abraded from the cast-iron metal snoots which leads to rusting of the snoots. One such disadvantage is that the stalks and other debris tend to clog the snoot tipped crop dividers, particularly when the crop is weedy, wet and/or in the case of certain corn varieties which drop leaves to the ground prior to harvest. The rusted snoots are also difficult to see by the operator of the combine. Visibility of the snoots and their location relative to the ground is important because the crop dividers should be operated to run just above the ground for best efficiency. Moreover, the rusty snoots are rather unattractive from an aesthetic standpoint.
The present invention is directed to a tip for the leading end of a crop divider of a combine corn head which overcomes these several aforementioned disadvantages. The tip of the present invention is durable, rigid and of low friction and formed of a material which does not rust. Accordingly, clogging of the crop dividers of the corn head is substantially reduced which reduces or avoids the need to frequently stop or reverse the combine in order to clear the corn head. Moreover, the tips may be more easily viewed by the combine operator because they may be of a color which has a high visibility which permits more accurate positioning of the tips just above the ground during advance of the crop dividers through the crop, and the aesthetic appearance of the crop dividers is improved because rust is not visually perceived by the viewer.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a tip for the leading end of a crop divider of a combine corn head comprises a body formed of a durable, low friction polymer, and a fastening site on the body for fastening the body adjacent the leading end of the crop divider so that as the crop divider is advanced through the crop, the body is the first to encounter the crop. The body is shaped so as to taper from an end adjacent the fastening site to substantially a point at a leading end forward of the fastening site.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the polymer is a polyolefin or nylon.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the body is of a color which has a high visibility to an operator of the combine corn head when the body is advanced through the crop.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the body includes a substantial cavity therein and the cavity opens through the body at the end adjacent the fastening site and is closed by the point at the leading forward end.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the cavity is constructed and arranged to receive a snoot of a crop divider of a combine corn head therein so that the body defines a cover for the snoot.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the geometric size and shape of the cavity is substantially identical to the geometric size and shape of the snoot.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.